1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing having a local portion adjacent to a wireless device, especially to a casing having a local portion located by a wireless device to improve signal emitting and signal receiving of the wireless device.
2. The Prior Arts
An electronic product, such as a notebook computer and a mobile phone, often adopts a conductive composite material for manufacturing its casing. Among the conductive composite materials, the carbon fiber has high efficiency of heat dissipation, high strength and excellent shield effect. Moreover, the strength of the carbon fiber is almost as good as that of a metal material. The carbon fiber is not a metal material but it is conductive, so the heat dissipation effect is almost the same as or similar to the metal material. Because the carbon fiber is a conductive material, it has an excellent shield effect. The shield effect of the carbon fiber is better than that of the ABS construction plastics and polycarbonate. The carbon fiber can block electromagnetic interferences and thus the carbon fiber is suitable for fabricating the casing of the notebook computer or the mobile phone. However, the carbon fiber is a conductive member which will generate a shield effect to electromagnetic waves, so the signal receiving and signal emitting of the notebook computer or the mobile phone would be affected.